1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic unit and more particularly to a diagnostic unit for diagnosing operation of an electronic ignition system.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic ignition control systems utilize transducers which develop signals which are furnished to the electronic ignition control unit. Based on such signals, the control unit switches on and off the primary side of the ignition coil. In current systems there is no indication furnished to the operator in response to failure of the transducer, or of the control unit.
Because the control unit is of the solid state electronic type, there is no visible means of determining if the unit is functional. In order to test it satisfactorily, it must be removed from the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and method for overcoming the limitations of existing systems.